


The Game

by zzzzzz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzzzz/pseuds/zzzzzz
Summary: Sansa is surprised





	

Sansa had just left her work and went home. When she opens the door,she get surprised when she's welcomed by the darkness and silence. Usually Ygritte would be listening to music, singing and dancing around the house.

"Ygritte?" - Sansa calls for her,putting her bag on the couch and walking at the stairs. Ygritte - she yells and look at the kitchen and sees nothing. She sighs and starts walking up the stairs. "Ygritte, are you there?"

Sansa goes to the bedroom she shares with Ygritte and sees nothing. But suddenly; Boo! - Ygritte jumps on Sansa's back, scaring her

Sansa screams, "Ygritte you scared me!" she says with her hand on her chest.

Ygritte starts to laughing, staring at the ceiling.

"Ygritte, what's happening? It's all dark .You hate to be in the dark!" -Sansa says, while giving her a strange look

Ygritte takes a deep breath and looks at her. She gives Sansa a wry smile and says "Well, now I love the dark. No one can see me in the dark!" - and then she starts to laugh again

"Ygritte, what is happening with you? You're scaring me" - Sansa alter her voice

"A lot of things is happening,did you know that?" - she says with a smug face and with a raised eyebrow

Sansa begins to worry "What kind of things?"

"When you're alone in a dark and dirty.... place. Things can happen, things you never dreamed of!" - She looks away from Sansa and bend her head to the side.

"What place did you go? And what things?" - Sansa ask curious

Ygritte lets out a sarcastic laugh and turn to Sansa. "You're so naive and stupid. That's why Margaery left you, she didn't bear your stupidity anymore."

Sansa look scared and hurt. "You never,ever, talked to me like that before, Ygritte, Why are you acting like that?"

"Because it's the truth, and I'm not Ygritte!" - She says and flashes her eyes, making them turn black.

"What?" - Sansa gasps . 'Ygritte?!'

"Ygritte is gone!"

"What? How come she's gone?!" - Sansa yells and take a step back

"She was gone this morning." - 

"What do you mean? Who are you then?" - Sansa looks at the wall behind 'Ygritte', not wanting to see the creature who had possessed her girlfriend's body.

"Bad things happens, Sansa. People die and born all the time. Anywhere. And I am just a lost soul ..." - she starts to walk in circles, with her eyes back to normal

"Lost soul?" - She looks up and starts to yell "How? Ygritte died? But how? What happened? How did you end up inside her body? And why?' Sansa was confuse and scared. What on the seven hells is happening?

"Whoa. Slow down She-Wolf. I was walking around and then I came here from nowhere. It was morning, and she looked so fragile lying in the bed, that I took advantage and helped her move on".

"Liar!' - Sansa falls on her knees on the floor and starts to sob

The creature looks at her curious and grims.

"I'm so sorry!"

"You are sorry? You killed my girlfriend and now you are possessing her body and then you have to courage to say "I'm so sorry"? I should send you back to hell again.' Sansa says 'And you know what? That's what I gonna do!" - She start to get up and walk towards 'Ygritte'

"Sansa!" - she yells running to the light switch and turns the light on "It's me, Ygritte! I was joking!"

Sansa stop and looks at her "Ygritte?!"

"Yes. I just wanted to scare you."

"Just wanted to scare me? I almost died! I thought I had lost you, and that an evil soul had possessed your body. Why did you do that? " - Sansa was mad

"I'm sorry. It's because you are always watching these things, and I wanted to prank you." 

"Yeah, but it scared me" 

Ygritte walks towards Sansa and hugs her. Giving her a kiss on the lips. 'You forgive me?'

Sansa sighs and put her arms around Ygritte "Yes, I forgive you. Because I love you, and I wouldn't live without you." - She says kissing Ygritte back.

*Later that day*

"Ygritte, do you think that I'm really stupid ?" - Sansa ask with her head lying on Ygritte's lap, while Ygritte massages her hair.

"Of course not, shewolf. I was just joking. When I saw your face after I said those words, it made me want to stop everything and go hug you and say that all of that was a lie." - She says looking at Sansa

"And you don't you hate the dark?" - She asks confused

"Yes. In fact I still do! I was with the light of my phone before you arrived." - She says laughing

Sansa smiles and then frowns "What is it Sansa?" - 

"How did you change the colour of your eyes?" - She asks curiously

"That is a secret!" - Ygritte smiles and looks forward,getting with her eyes black again

**Author's Note:**

> This story I wrote years ago for another fandom. Sorry for any mistake, it's a traslation from my fic


End file.
